Family
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: No matter what happens they will get through it as a family. Post 2nd wizarding war.
1. Chapter 1

Family

Rating K+

Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius (Lucissa)

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, they are all property of J.K Rowling. I am making no profit from this at all, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination.

On with the story-

Narcissa strode through the great halls of Malfoy Manor, everything was silent accept for the light click of her heels on the marble flooring. The only other people in the Manor were her husband, Lucius and some house elves. Draco had decided to go back for his eigth year at Hogwarts and wasn't due back home for another couple of months. She was currently searching for her beloved husband, but so far she had had no luck, she had something to tell him and she was nervous to say the least.

It took another ten minutes of searching before she finally found him in the small study room on the third floor. She cautiously knocked on the door of the small room and waited, Lucius had been in a terrible mood for the past couple of days. She heard movement coming from behind the door and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

He opened the door, Narcissa noted that he looked incredibly tired and he probably hadn't slept for a long time. He let her through the door and she went to sit in the small sofa in the corner of the dimly lit room. He hadn't moved from the spot at the door, he was simply staring at her.

"Lucius, I need to talk to you" She said calmly, hiding her nervousness extremely well

A few moments of silence passed before he answered.

"And what is it that you would like to talk to me about, Narcissa?" he said cooly

"You may want to sit down"

He did as he was asked to do and sat down next to his wife of the small sofa. She immediately took her hand in his and looked up at him nervously.

"I- I don't exactly know how to say this, but you remember the other day, our date?" she started hesitantly

"Yes, I do. But what does that have to do with anything" he questioned

"Do you remember what happened after said date?"

"Yes" he stated simply, smiling at the memory

"Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Lucius I'm pregnant" she blurted out suddenly

She felt his hand go limp in hers and he looked away. Narcissa let a lone tear role down her pale cheek.

"Lucius, say something" she whispered

He stood up and began pacing the small room. Never looking her in the eye once.

"What am I supposed to say, Narcissa? We have our heir, Draco is out heir!" he said, his tone getting progressively louder and angrier

"Lucius, this isn't my fault. I know we already have Draco as our heir, but I didn't plan this; however I do think that this will be good for us. It'll bring us together, after everything that has happened, I was starting to miss the man I fell in love with." she cried, tears freely falling by now.

Upon seeing the sight of his distressed wife, Lucius immediately sat down on the sofa next to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She leant into the embrace and buried her face in his black shirt. She felt soothing circles being rubbed on her back and craned her neck up to look at her husband.

"I know this isn't your fault, Narcissa. But you have to understand my shock, after eighteen years I wasn't planning on becoming a father for a second time. I am pleased to hear the news, Narcissa I really am. And I am truly sorry for drifting away from you, I never meant to, I was under so much stress and I feared for our lives-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own.

"I know you're sorry Lucius, and I forgive you. I love you and I always will, no matter what happens. I too was not expecting to become a mother again after eighteen years, it was a great shock to me too. I had to muster up quite a bit of courage to tell you in the first place, I was so scared"

"And I love you too, more than words could ever express, and we'll get through this together. This child will be loved and cared for completely" he whispered

"I had no doubt in my mind that he or she wouldn't be well cared for and loved, what do you think Draco will say?" she asked

"If I'm being honest I don't think he's going to like it at all, at first at least but he will come round eventually. We'll just have to give him some time to get used to it"

"Yeah, I suppose" she whispered before kissing him softly again "we'll get through this as a family"


	2. Chapter 2

Telling Draco

Rating K+

Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa (Lucissa)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, they are all property of J.K Rowling. I am making no profit from this at all, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination

Part of the 'Family' 'verse

This is the sequel to Family, you may want to read that first before you read this.

Un beta'd - all mistakes are mine.

Christmas was fast approaching and Narcissa was getting extremely nervous, normally at this time of year, she'd be exited for her sons return home from Hogwarts, but the days were going quicker than ever. Lucius had tried his best to reassure her and calm her nerves, but to no avail. She was more nervous than ever.

Lucius and herself were currently waiting on platform nine and three quarters, waiting for their son to arrive. Narcissa was two months through her pregnancy and she was just begining to show, so she had opted for a thick winters coat so that nobody would notice. She held Lucius' hand tightly, feeling sick with nerves. The spotted their son stepping off of the train. Narcissa's grip on Lucius' hand became cosiderably tighter.

Once Draco had spotted his parents he made a bee-line for them, not particularly wanting to spend more time than necessary. He reached them and greeted them immediately. He noted that his mother looked rather worried.

"Is everything okay, mother?" he asked concerned

"No, no nothings wrong sweetheart" she replied, Draco wasn't completely convinced that she was telling the truth, but he decided not to push the subject.

He took ahold of her arm and they apperated back to the Manor.

Narcissa took off her coat and had one of the house elves take it before she stalked off towards the first floor study before either Malfoy men could say anything.

Draco shot a confused glance at his father, worry etched on his chiseled features. Lucius gaze trailed after his wife.

"Father, what's wrong with mother?" he asked quietly

"Why don't you go and find out, she wanted to speak with you anyway" Lucius replied softly

Draco immediately set off after his mother; it didn't take long for him to find her. She was sitting in the indoor garden at the back of the Manor. She was sitting on a bench in the far corner of the garden, silently sobbing. Cautiously he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down.

"Mother, you can't tell me nothing is wrong now, you're sitting here sobbing" Draco whispered, taking his mothers shaking hand in his own.

"Really, Draco it's nothing really. I'm just being stupid and over reacting to the whole situation" she answered, wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"That's rubbish mother and you know it is. You rarely cry, there's something wrong and I'm worried about you" Draco said softly

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want to see your reaction" Narcissa admitted honestly

"It can't be that bad surely, you're getting me worried now"

"It's not bad, well not for your father and myself. It's just you who may take the news badly" Narcissa whispered, looking up at her son

"You're going to have to tell me what it is if you want to know how I'm going to react"

"Well, I- I'm pregnant" she said softly, looking down at the floor

A long moment of silence passed before Draco spoke.

"How long?" he asked shortly

"Two months" she replied simply

"And you didn't think I had the right to know, you could have owled me at school" he demanded

"Of course you had a right to know, and you think I would have owled you Draco, when you act like this your behaviour would have most likely got you suspended and this is why I'm telling you here" Narcissa cried

"And tell me mother, how did you think I was going to react, I'm the heir of the Malfoy family, no one else!" Draco was full on yelling now, Narcissa had never seen her son so angry before

"Draco, calm down this instant" Lucius ordered from where he was standing in the door way

"Why should I, I'm not being second to some sprog that wasn't planned!"

"How dare you! This child may not have been planned, but he or she will be loved as if they were. I suggest you apologized to your mother and then get the hell out of my sight" Lucius demanded angrily, appalled at the way that Draco had spoken to Narcissa.

Draco muttered a half hearted apology and turned and stormed back inside the Manor. Lucius rushed to his wife's side, she looked completely and utterly dejected. Tears freely falling down her pale cheeks.

"I knew he would act like this, I'm so stupid" she choked out

"You had no idea that he would react the way he did and you're not stupid, we were going to have to tell him sooner or later" Lucius soothed "he'll come round, I'm sure of it"

"I do hope so, I hate seeing him like that" Narcissa whispered

Lucius tilted Narcissa chin up so he was looking her directly in the eye "no matter what happens we will get through this together"

"I know" she said softly, closing the gap between them. Placing a lingering kiss on her husbands lips "you know if it's a girl I want to call her Bella"

Lucius just smiled and kissed his wife again.


End file.
